Bullets and Benders
by fulcrum101
Summary: When Makarov, Yuri, Ghost, and Price, are investigating a disturbance in Tunguska, Siberia, they get transported to Republic City where they help team avatar fight Amon and the revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Bullets and Benders

AU: When Makarov, Yuri, Ghost, and Price, are investigating a disturbance in Tunguska, Siberia, they get transported to Republic City where they help team avatar fight Amon and the revolution.

Ch 1 Into the Unknown

First Chechen war

Chechnya

1995

Vladimir Makarov led a group of Spetsnaz into a prison camp. He was looking for his brother, Nikita Makarov, who was captured early in the war. He had the Spetsnaz search the camp and look for him. They also had rounded up Chechen guards and kept the prisoners in place.

"Sir, we've searched the entire compound. We found your brother." A fellow soldier said.

"Let me see him." Vladimir said.

"Sir, he's dead. Been dead for weeks on end." The soldier said.

Makarov pushed thru his fellow soldiers and found his brother's corpse. Time had not been good to the brother. Angry, he approached a line of Chechen guards and grabbed an AK-47. Checking to see if it was loaded, he aimed the rifle, and pulled the trigger.

7.62mm bullets tore into the bodies of the guards, killing them in one blow. When the shooting was over, all the prison guards that Makarov faced were dead. The prisoners were set free, and the prison was blown up.

Makarov glared at the flaming ruins, never forgetting what happened. From then on, he was to be brutal like none other.

Modern day Moscow

2012

"There's a disturbance in Tunguska. A few settlers have reported seeing strange lights. Whether if it's a UFO or something else, we don't know. I want your team to go and investigate it." A general said.

"There's one man I trust. Yuri." Makarov said.

"You'll get him. Also, you're getting two British SAS soldier, John Price, and another calling himself Ghost. That's the team. You, Yuri, Ghost, and Price." The general said.

Makarov glared daggers at the general, not happy about the idea of working with a western soldier.

"Those two are some of the best. You'll need them." The general said.

Tunguska, Siberia

An MRAP armored car drove thru the snow, and headed towards the disturbance. The four occupants sat inside, with Ghost driving.

"So, any idea's on what's going on?" Yuri asked.

"No idea. Command decided to drop our asses here. I'm in the dark as you are." Ghost said.

They approached the strange light, and looked at it. It was a tall spiraling bright light.

"Drive into it." Price said.

"What?" Makarov asked.

"That's insane. We don't know what will happen." Yuri said.

"Just drive!" Price exclaimed.

"HANG ON!" Ghost shouted as he floored the MRAP. The light grew brighter as they drove closer, flashing brightly as the MRAP disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 new world new friends

Ch 2 new world, new friends

Outside Republic City

Korra and her friends were sitting next to a pulsating pool of water. Korra dragged her friends out to see this. She felt something important was going to happen.

"I don't understand. Something told me to come here." Korra said.

"Something told you to come here. Nice." Mako sarcastically said.

"What told you to come here?" Asami asked.

"I had a brief vision. I saw Aang, and what looked like the day of black sun invasion." Korra said.

Asami held her chin, thinking for a second. She had done some research and knew that Avatar's communicated with their past lives, usually for advice, especially in times of trouble.

"Korra, have you ever communicated with your past lives?" Asami asked, sitting Korra down and sat facing her.

"No. I haven't. I wasn't the best on the spiritual aspect of the Avatar. Only the physical aspect." Korra said.

"Maybe Aang is trying to communicate to you." Asami said.

"Why would he send me a message about the day of black sun invasion?" Korra asked. "From what Katara told me, that was a nasty fight."

"Nasty fight is putting it lightly. Hundreds were killed in that one battle, the majority were fire nation soldiers." Asami said.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra sarcastically said.

"Don't worry, Korra. Whatever Aang is trying to tell you, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand in comfort.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra said.

Killing the moment, was the roar of a loud engine. Everyone looked and saw the pool grow brighter and brighter. Without thinking, Korra tackled Asami down as a large vehicle burst thru the pool and skidded a few stops away.

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"It looks like an armored vehicle. I wonder who's inside it." Asami said.

As the group approached the vehicle, a door opened and someone fell out, then vomited.

"Nice one, Yuri. You just vomit all over the place." Ghost said.

"Fuck you." Yuri weakly responded, flipping Ghost off.

"Here's your rifle. Don't leave your weapon behind." Makarov said, handing Yuri his G36C assault rifle.

"Thanks Ghost. Where are we?" Price asked.

"We're not in Siberia anymore." Makarov said.

"Hello!" Bolin shouted, walking towards the armed soldiers.

Makarov and Price quickly looked at each other than at the kids walking towards them.

"Yuri, we got company." Ghost said, holding his M4 rifle.

Korra and her friends approached the armored vehicle and its 4 soldiers.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Korra asked.

Price looked at the 3 soldiers, and then at Korra.

"Sit down. It's a long story." He said.

Hours later…

"Wow. That's a hell of a story." Bolin said.

"Yes. Now we're wondering how we can go home, because the strange portal that send us here, is not here." Price said.

"I think you're supposed to be here. I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

"What's that?" Makarov asked.

"It's a long story." Korra said.

"We got plenty of time." Yuri said.

After telling the story, there was nothing but silence.

"That's one hell of a story." Ghost said.

"Just as strange as yours." Mako countered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Korra asked.

"Sure, kid." Yuri said.

"Our city is threatened by a terrorist, and the four of us don't know how to fight in a war. So I'm wondering if you guys could help us." Korra said.

The four soldiers talked amongst each other in hushed tones.

"This isn't our fight." Makarov said.

"Makarov, there is no way we can return home by ourselves. Lets make a deal with them. If we help them win their war, they help us get back to our world." Price said.

"Fine." Makarov glared.

"We'll help you. But In return, you get us back to our world." Price said.

"Deal." Korra said.

"So you know a place where we can stay?" Makarov asked.

"You can stay with me on air temple island." Korra said.

"It's a deal." Price said.

With the Krew in the MRAP, they drove on the streets to air temple island. Needless to say, many Satomobile drivers were freaked out when they saw a large armored vehicle driving next to them.

"So where's this arena?" Makarov asked, driving the MRAP.

"You're almost there. Take the next left." Bolin said.

Arriving at the pro-bending arena, Bolin, Mako, and Asami got off the MRAP and said their good-byes.

"See you tomorrow." Bolin said.

"Will be there." Korra replied.

Korra and the soldiers headed towards the ferry that took them to air temple island.

"Just 4 air benders left?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. Just 4." Korra said.

"Just like Pripyat." Price muttered.

"Da." Yuri said.

"Pripyat?" Korra asked.

"In 1986, the Chernobyl nuclear power-plant suffered a reactor meltdown. The radiation spread everywhere. The town of Pripyat was nearby. 50,000 people evacuated in less than a day. That place has never been inhabited again. I think it's haunted." Price said.

Tenzin was meditating, when he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the temple grounds. He walked up to see an armored vehicle, and saw Korra climbing out of it.

"Korra?" Tenzin asked, eyes almost bulging out.

"Listen, Tenzin. I can explain. That energy disturbance I felt was a portal to another world. And they came out." Korra said.

Tenzin looked and saw 4 men, wearing body armor and armed with strange weapons. The lead one walked up to Tenzin and introduced himself.

"John Price, British SAS."

"Vladimir Makarov. Russian Spetsnaz."

"Yuri, Russian Spetsnaz."

"Simon Riley. British SAS. Call me Ghost."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm master Tenzin, one of the last air benders, and Korra's air bending teacher."

"Thanks Tenzin. Once we're settled in, we'll need some information about the Equalists if we're to fight against them." Price said.

They moved quickly to get settled in, and most importantly, keep the guns and supplies away from prying eyes. It was common knowledge to have guns lying around unnoticed.

"Okay. MRAP is secure. Lets talk to Tenzin about this equalist movement." Yuri said.

Sitting in the dining room, they talked about the movement.

"The equalist are led by a man named Amon." Tenzin said, showing a wanted poster.

"Do you know where he is?" Makarov asked.

"We've been searching for him. But we haven't been able to find him." Tenzin said.

The 4 special ops soldiers looked at each other.

"5 bucks said we can get him tomorrow." Price said.

"I raise you to 20 rubbles we can him in 12 hours." Makarov said.

"Deal." Price said.

"Anything else we should know about?" Ghost asked.

"Amon can take away bending." Korra said.

"Not a concern for us. How large is this organization?" Yuri asked.

"I'd say it's a large group. The uniform is black clothing with red and gold trims, with a full face mask. They don't wear the uniform in public. The only attack at night." Tenzin said.

"What kind of training do they have?"

"I can answer that." Korra said happily. "Their trained chi blockers, and use electric bola's in ranged combat."

Price broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry. But these guys are amateurs. Hell, they're not even close to amateurs."

"We'll crush them easily. We didn't get into the SAS and Spetsnaz for no reason." Yuri said.

All 4 of them were grinning at the prospect of an easy victory.

"You all look like you want to kill them." Korra said, shocked.

"If we can win without killing, so be it. But if they want a fight, we'll fight." Makarov said, his cold steely eyes saying the same words.

"I don't think I could kill." Korra said, looking at the ground, unsure of herself.

"Korra, if the equalist do attack, we'll take care of them. Each of us has gone thru extensive training in stealth, hand-to-hand, weapons, etc. They won't last long against us." Yuri said.

"You'll have your chance to fight them. Amon threatened to attack the stadium during the pro-bending championship. Lin Beifong, our chief of police has tasked her metal bending officers to guard the arena during the match." Tenzin said.

"When's the match?" Ghost asked.

"Tomorrow. 8PM." Korra said.

"We'll be there." Price said.

"Try not to kill anyone." Korra joked.

"You serious?" Makarov spat.

"Uh…" Korra said.

"If the equalists attack the stadium, we'll kill them. No survivors. It's them or us. That's how it is." Makarov said.

Nothing the tense atmosphere, Tenzin broke it up.

"Everyone get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow." Tenzin said.


	3. Chapter 3 stadium terror

Ch 3 Stadium terror

The racking of bolts was heard, as the 4 soldiers got their guns and gear ready. Makarov had a gas mask, his AK-47, and desert eagle. Price had his M4 and M9, plus some brass knuckles. Yuri had a Remington 870 shotgun, and a G-18 machine pistol. Ghost had his ACR rifle, and two USP .45 pistols.

"What are you all doing?" Korra asked.

"Getting ready for hell." Makarov said, as he finished putting his AK-47 back together.

"That's a lot of guns." Bolin said, walking up to the table. He picked up one of the USP .45s, and the 4 soldiers tensed.

"Bolin, put the gun down." Price said.

Bolin noticed the look in their eyes and put the gun down.

"What's the layout of the stadium?" Makarov asked.

"Hundreds of seats high in the stands in a circular motion. In the middle of the arena is water, with the pro-bending table sticking out." Bolin said

"What's the roof made out of?" Yuri asked.

"Glass. Why?" Bolin asked.

"Amon is going to attack from above. The roof is a weak spot." Price said.

"He might attack from beneath. The stadium is over water, supported by metal and wooden poles. If I was Amon, I'd blow the poles and sink the stadium, along with everyone inside." Makarov said.

"Good thing you're on our side." Ghost said.

"Yep. I am me. Amon, is Amon." Makarov said.

"What does that mean?" Bolin asked.

"It means Amon is a chump and an amateur." Makarov said.

The 4 arrived at the stadium and met with Lin Beifong.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Additional security. If Amon attacks, you'll need all the help we'll get." Price said.

"No thanks." Lin said.

"Listen. This is the Equalist movement. They'll come after us with brute force. Which means strength in numbers, and advanced weaponry. Your officers ready for that?" Ghost asked.

"They're police officers, not special ops soldiers." Yuri said.

"And we are. We belong out there, on the front lines." Price said, pointing to the stadium.

"Fine. Just stay out of our way." Lin said.

Makarov walked close to Lin and glared into her eyes.

"Actually, you and your officers stay out of _our_ way." Makarov said.

As they combed the stadium and made plans for a defense, the fire ferrets got ready in the locker room.

"Alright. We've been thru a lot, but now's our chance. We can do this. We can win the championship." Mako said.

"Damn straight we will." Bolin said.

Korra had a worried look in her eyes.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." She said.

Korra went to a sink and washed her face with water. Taking deep breaths, she sorted the racing thoughts in her head.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan." She muttered.

"What's going to hit the fan?" Asami asked.

"It's nothing." Korra said.

Asami pulled Korra towards her and faced her.

"It's something, isn't it?" Asami asked.

"Yes. Asami, I'm terrified. I saw Amon take away a person's bending. That could happen to me, or Bolin, or someone else. We got four special ops soldiers in the stadium. Special ops soldiers aren't called into a fight unless it gets really hairy. I got a feeling this will end bad." Korra said.

"Korra, since I ran into you that day, we've been close friends. I've seen your pro-bending matches. You'll do just fine. And if Amon does attack, like you said, we got 4 highly trained killers with us. Amon won't stand a chance." Asami said.

Asami kissed Korra and pulled her in close.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Asami said.

"Thanks, Sami." Korra said.

They watched as the match went thru. And it was clear that the Wolfbats were winning, only because they were cheating.

"The ref's a useless wanker. Permission to engage." Ghost said, racking the bolt on his ACR.

"Negative!" Price shouted. "We need all the ammunition in case the equalists come."

And attack they did. Multiple agents came out wielding electric gloves.

Makarov saw two soldiers shocking Lin and Tenzin. He aimed and fired a burst of 7.62 bullets into one of the mooks. He approached the other one and stabbed him dead with a knife.

"Price, we got agents all over the place." Makarov said.

"No shit! But they aren't Special Forces at all." Price returned.

Then Amon appeared and took care of the Wolfbats. After making a speech, a zeppelin appeared over the stadium.

"Oh fuck! They got a zeppelin up their!" Yuri shouted.

"We got any anti-air weapons?!" Makarov asked.

"Negative! We sure as hell didn't expect this." Ghost said.

"Looks like you were right." Lin smirked to Makarov.

"Fuck off." Makarov replied.

"He's getting away!" Price shouted, while he fired his M4 rifle at Amon.

"Everyone, to the roof!" Yuri shouted.

The 4 soldiers quickly made their way to the roof top, and found a furious fight going on. Without speaking, they aimed their rifles and fired at the mass of equalist soldiers.

"Everyone, scatter!" Price yelled, as the Lieutenant ran towards them, swinging his electric staffs.

"Take care of everyone else. I got this." Makarov shouted.

Makarov parried a blow from the Lt, only to return with a brutal upper cut to the torso. The Lt got back up, and was quickly knocked down by a fire blast. Makarov dropped to a knee and aimed his AK rifle.

"Thanks Korra." Makarov said.

"I should be thanking you and your friends." She replied.

"The Zeppelin's getting away!" Ghost shouted. Everyone pointed their rifles and fired all the remaining rounds. It didn't do a thing, as the metal shrugged off the rifle cartridges.

"Bollocks, he got away." Ghost said.

"Why would he attack the stadium and then leave?" Yuri asked.

"We'll ask the bastard when we find him." Price said, as they walked back into the bombed out stadium.

Walking into the stadium, Korra couldn't believe it. There were dozens of dead bodies. Mainly equalists, but also a few unfortunate spectators who were caught in the fighting.

"Korra, thank god you're okay." Asami said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. She looked at a dead equalist, with his chest blown wide open, courtesy of Yuri.

"I'm gonna hurl." Korra muttered. She leaned over the railing, and vomited into the water below.

"You okay?" Price asked, walking up to the two girls.

"I'm fine. Korra isn't." Asami said.

Price pulled Korra and looked at her.

"Korra, you'll be fine." Price said.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, looking at a shaking hand.

"You'll get used to it. The shock. Pray that you don't get used to the killing. Or you'll end up like us." Price answered.

"These guys are amateurs." Makarov said.

"How can you say that?" Asami asked.

"They let all the spectators live. They hardly damaged the building. If I was carrying out this attack, No-one would be left alive. No-one. And the stadium would be burned to ashes." Makarov said.

"Something's wrong with you guys." Korra said.


	4. Chapter 4 R&R

Ch 4 R&R

The MRAP stopped at the stadium, and Price and Korra walked out.

"You sure Tenzin is okay with this? Having the brothers stay at the temple?" Price asked.

"Yes. I asked him, and he said it was okay." Korra said.

"Okay. But yesterday, Bolin picked up a pistol. He had no idea what it was. I'd rather not avoid another situation like that." Price said.

"I've seen what your guns are capable of doing. I doubt Bolin, or any of us will want to mishandle them." Korra said.

The two walked up to see Bolin and Mako pack their things.

"Hey guys, I got great news. Tenzin said you can stay with me at air temple island." Korra said.

"Actually, Asami asked us to move in with her in her mansion! From now on, it's the life of luxury for us." Bolin said.

"That's great." Korra said.

"Korra, you can come by." Asami said.

"I got some Avatar stuff to do." Korra said.

"Take her offer, Korra." Price said.

"Price?" Asami asked.

"Something I learned real early on. Never run when you can walk. Never walk when you can sit. Never sit when you can lay down. Never pass up on a fresh supply of food and water. And never, ever, pass up on R&R. Right now, ya'll need it." Price said.

"See, he knows it. We deserve a little rest after all this crazy stuff. We could swim in Asami's pool." Bolin said, in a high pitched voice, holding Pabu as if the ferret was talking.

"All right." Korra laughed.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Asami said.

As Korra watched Asami walk away, she blushed red.

"How's your pulse?" Price asked, watching the whole thing.

Korra put her fingers on her neck and noticed it was beating rapidly.

"Fine." She said.

"Well, if you want that relationship to thrive, go for it. In the meantime, enjoy the R&R. You'll be in the fight before you know it." Price said.

As they drove back to the island, Price grabbed a mike.

"Makarov, you hear me?" Price asked.

"I hear you." Makarov said.

"Korra and her friends are staying at Asami's mansion. I want you to be there. If the equalist attack, I want as much protection as possible. In the meantime, we should start training the Avatar and her friends on hand-to-hand fighting." Price said.

"Price, they've been thru an ordeal. It's best if we halt the training for a couple days." Yuri said over the radio.

The next day, Makarov drove Korra to the mansion, 'borrowing' a Sato mobile at the temple. The same one that Tarrlok gave to Korra before the gala.

"You're going to fast!" Korra shouted.

"This is nothing. In the second Chechen war, I was involved in a shoot-out. Me and a couple of buddies grabbed a jeep and made a run towards it. I was in the driver seat. One hand on the steering wheel, the other holding the AK, hosing down any rebels that came our way." Makarov said.

"Your world is scary as shit. How many wars occur?" Korra asked.

"24/7. It's on a daily basis. It's a miracle we still have people on earth." Makarov replied.

Arriving at the mansion, the butler showed them to the pool.

"Hey Korra. This is amazing!" Bolin said, jumping into the pool.

"Korra, glad you'd came." Asami said.

"Well, I'd rather not skip up on R&R, as Price put it." Korra said.

"Korra, in my room, there are some swimsuits you can wear." Asami said.

"Great. Where's your room?" Korra asked.

"Oh, right. I'll show you." Asami said, forgetting that Korra didn't know the mansion. As Asami led Korra to her room, Makarov found an empty room and started to clean his weapon.

 _Thank god for the AK. Simple, and easy to take care off._ Makarov thought, as he quickly cleaned his rifle. He then cleaned his desert eagle, noting that it wasn't used in the stadium. He thought over the current war. It was apparent that the avatar and her friends, while good fighters, hadn't been in any war. From what he heard, there hasn't been a war for 70 years. They were lucky. Earth was subjected to wars, big or small, mainly small, on a daily basis. Amon wouldn't last long on earth.

Leaning back with his weapons cleaned and ready, he chuckled at the memories. Especially during that shoot out. That was a hair raising mission. And he was laughing like a maniac, driving and shooting at the same time. He was one of the best Spetsnaz in the Russian army, and involved in some of the most brutal operations.

"And I need to use the bathroom." He said.

Grabbing his weapons, he searched the mansion for a bathroom. Walking down a hallway, he heard some noise from Asami's room. Leaning closer, he unslung his AK rifle and grabbed the door handle.

"Asami, what if someone sees that?" Korra asked.

"Then they'll know your ass belongs to me." Asami said.

"Great. I'd rather not have a hickey to be the evidence." Korra said.

"It's just our secret. No-one will know." Asami said, pushing Korra onto the bed, straddling her.

"Except me." Makarov said, opening the door.

"Makarov?!" Korra shouted.

"Yes. Next, time, lock your door." Makarov said, before closing the door.

The two wondered if Makarov would tell about the two. But one thing was for certain. He ruined the moment.

"I'm gonna kill him." Asami said.

"We can continue tonight." Korra said.

Makarov watched as the kids played around in the pool. Korra used fire bending to increase the temperature of the water, turning it into a hot spring. Walking back inside he found a book called _Revolution 101._ Sitting down on a couch, he read it.

After a few minutes, he heard footsteps in the house. He stood up and unslung his AK. Walking down another hallway, he ran into Mako.

"Hey Mako." Makarov said.

"Hey Makarov. Asami wants to show us something. You better come." Mako said.

Mako found himself in a set of stands, over-looking a racetrack.

"This is so cool." Korra said.

"This is where Future industries tests their sato mobiles. Ever drove one?" Asami asked.

"Only thing I know is how to drive is a polar bear." Korra replied.

"Want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked.

"Lets do it." Korra said. "Makarov, you against me and Asami."

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"You told me you were in a shoot-out while driving. Since you're still alive, that must mean you're a good driver." Korra said.

Makarov sat in a Sato-mobile racer, against Asami and Korra. The ref waved his flag, and both cars were off. Asami floored it and get a head start, but Makarov closed the gap real quickly. Driving in a race track was nothing. At least no-one was shooting at him.

Asami looked at Makarov and went wide eyed. Makarov smiled at her, then brandished his AK-47 at them. Asami switched the car to high gear and floored it. She watched as the RPM meter hit the red gauges, but she didn't care. She was up against a psychopath. She briefly looked behind, and saw Makarov trailing behind her. She quickly passed the finish line and slowed down. Makarov followed suit.

"God that was crazy shit. You're a hell of a driver." Korra said.

"Thanks. I can't believe Makarov would do that." Asami said. She sat next to the sato-mobile and rested.

"What the hell was that for?!" Korra yelled to Makarov.

"It amuses me. Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so before now." Makarov said.

"I get the feeling you're right." Korra said.

"Well, don't worry about me and my squad-mates. Once Amon is dealt with, we'll be heading back home." Makarov said.

The two watched as the Spetsnaz walked back to the stands.

Heading into the house, Korra found a bathroom, and washed up. She noticed a hickey that Asami left earlier, and wondered why no-one talked about it.

"Shit." She muttered. Using her water bending, she put it on the bruise and watched as it healed and disappeared.

Walking out, she heard Hiroshi Sato talking.

"By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike." Hiroshi said.

Korra backed away in horror. Hiroshi was an equalist. She then thought about Asami. They were close. She couldn't destroy their friendship. Sighing, she ran thru the living room.

"Korra, where are you going?" Asami asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to air sit, I mean baby bend, I mean babysit the air bender kids." Korra said, before running out.

"What was that about?" Mako asked.

Makarov ran outside after her.

"Korra, you know something." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 discovery

Ch 5 discovery

"So you think Hiroshi made those gloves for the equalists then framed cabbage Corp?" Lin asked.

"I know how it sounds, but it's the truth." Korra said.

Makarov walked out of the dark and visited Korra, Tenzin, and Lin.

"It doesn't take the worlds' most powerful nations to create the next world war. Just the will, of a single man. And if Korra is telling the truth, than we need to take care of Hiroshi, before his will comes to fruition." Makarov said.

"He does have a means, and a motive." Lin said.

"Asami told me about her mother." Korra said.

"Alright. We need to look at Hiroshi closer." Lin said.

The next day, Lin, Tenzin, and Korra came to the house. Along with Price, Yuri, Ghost, and Makarov. And the soldiers were armed with shotguns and assault rifles.

"What's going on?" Mako asked, and noticed the armed 'guards.'

Korra looked at Asami and sighed.

"Asami, I don't know how to say this, but I think your father is working for the equalists." Korra said.

"What?" Asami nearly shouted, and got close to Korra. "Korra, why would you do this?"

Asami broke away and angrily walked up to her father's room.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders, doesn't mean we're working with the equalists." Asami said, as she walked into her father's office.

"Kid, for all we know, the equalists may be blackmailing or threatening your father. We'd just like to solve this matter." Price said, standing next to Lin.

"You can search everything in Future Industries." Hiroshi said

Price looked at Hiroshi, and swore he saw him smirk. That tipped Price off.

"Guys, over here." Price said, motioning for the other 3 special ops to follow him.

They entered a room and Yuri closed the door, and locked it.

"Hiroshi said, search everything. But while we left his office, I saw him smirk. His eyes said it all." Price said.

"What did it say?" Ghost asked.

"It said, I'm better then you, and you can't find shit. I'm with the equalists." Price said.

"We could torture him for information." Makarov said.

"If it comes to that, I'll let you have him." Price said.

"Good. Now lets help with the investigation." Yuri said, and moved the door handle, only to notice that it was locked.

"Chort. The door is locked from the outside." Yuri said.

"I'll take care of this." Makarov said.

Makarov opened a small roll of leather, and grabbed a pin. He inserted it inside and moved the pin up, down, left, right, and continued probing inside the lock until he opened the door.

"That's how it's done." Makarov said, grabbing his AK.

The investigation proved nothing.

"It looks like Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said.

"Chief, there's a Romanian proverb. Sleep in gypsy tent, wake up in a pile of shit. Or in this case, body bags. He's hiding something. And I want to know what it is. Makarov, you're with me. We're going to interrogate Hiroshi." Price said.

"No you're not. You've done your investigation. Now leave." Asami said, glaring at the two soldiers.

Price and Makarov looked at each other, then at Asami. They decided not to force her. Not worth it today.

"Hey, over here." A voice said.

"Someone's here." Ghost said, raising his rifle.

A man came to Ghost and gave him a piece of paper. Ghost opened it, and gave it to Lin.

At the Silk Road Bridge, they met the unknown contact. He told them of his story.

"I didn't sign up for this war." The man said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi?" Lin asked.

"He made those gloves. And he's working on another weapons project." The man said.

"We found nothing." Tenzin said.

"Because it's in his hidden factory. Underneath the Sato mansion." The man said.

They headed back to the mansion, and they got ready for a fight.

"Weapons?" Price asked.

"Check." Ghost said.

"Gas masks?" Price asked.

"Check." Makarov said.

"Alright. We do this fast and hard. Ghost, take the left side of the house. Makarov, take the right. You two are level floor. I'll take the upper left, Ghost takes the upper right. Lets makes sure this project is shut down for good." Price said.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is dangerous with Tarrlok down your neck. If we're wrong…" Tenzin said.

"I can kiss my job good bye. But we can't let Amon get ahold of these new weapons." Lin said.

"Who's Tarrlok?" Makarov asked.

"Some asshole politician. I think he wants to control the city. He's always butting into matters outside his own jurisdiction." Tenzin said.

"Lovely. Another corrupted pig we have to deal with. Well, Tenzin, there's one way to take care of that." Makarov said, running his thumb across his throat.

"Chief, one minute out." The pilot said.

"Masks on." Price said.

With the gas masks on, they got their weapons ready, signaled by the racking of bolts.

"When we touch down, do not stop moving until the mansion is secured. Any who attempts to interfere is hostile." Makarov said.

"If we run into the kids, secure them. Just so they stay out of the way. Makarov, if we find Hiroshi, he's all yours." Price said.

"Lets hope we find him." Makarov said.

The zeppelin touched down, and the 4 soldiers jumped out.

"Move quickly!" Price shouted, running to the front door.

At the front door, Ghost kicked the door opened, and they moved in, guns raised and loaded.

"What the hell's going on?" Mako asked.

"Follow the plan. Search your sectors. Secure any documents and weapons you find. Go!" Ghost ordered.

As the soldiers moved into the house, Asami looked at Korra, livid.

"What the fuck, Korra?"

"Asami, your father is working for the equalists. One of his workers told us." Korra said.

"We're looking for a hidden factory." Lin said.

"That's a load of bull." Asami said.

Lin pressed a listening device against her ear.

"Price?" She asked.

"House is secure. No Hiroshi Sato. No weapons or documents found." Price said.

"See, he's innocent." Asami said.

"No he's not. The back yard is big enough you can hide a bunker underground. I would." Makarov said.

"Team, head outside and secure the backyard. Search for anything that could lead us underground." Price said.

Everyone headed outside into the workshop, when the police officers joined in.

"No-one's left since we arrived." An officer said.

"Maybe we couldn't see Hiroshi leaving." Lin said. Stamping her foot on the ground, she waited for a second.

"There's a tunnel here." Lin said.

"There's no tunnel." Asami said.

"Really?" Lin asked, as she metal bended the floor and threw a portion of it aside, showing the secret tunnel.

"Ghost, take point." Price said.

"Yes sir."

The 4 soldiers walked downstairs, rifles at the ready, followed by Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and her officers.

The lift stopped moving and they moved inside a large room. They saw equalist posters, and large mechs.

"So these are the new weapons." Korra said.

"Hiroshi, you lying prick. Where are you?" Price asked.

A platinum wall closed shut, trapping them inside. Lin attempted to metal bend it, but to no avail.

"Maybe you can try lifting it with your bare hands. I'm sure it'll work." Ghost said.

"Cheeky bastard." Price annoyingly said.

Bright lights shown upon the group, and Hiroshi spoke.

"Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi said, as 5 mech tanks moved into attack position.

"Think we can fight them?" Yuri asked.

"Only if we aim for the cockpit. I doubt it's bulletproof." Makarov said, racking the bolt on his AK.

Without warning, the mechs attacked, by firing electric cables at the group.

"Controlled bursts!" Price shouted, firing his M4 rifle at a mech. To his surprise, he saw Lin jump on a mech and stab the cockpit, trying to kill the pilot.

"That's someone who's got balls." Ghost said, firing a full burst of ammo into a mech tank. While he killed the pilot thanks to the weak glass, he was low on ammo.

"Bollocks, I'm low on ammo!" Ghost shouted.

"Arrgh!" Price shouted, as he was thrown against the wall, unconscious.

The remaining 3 soldiers continued to fire everything at the mechs, no longer calm and controlled as they were only minutes ago.

Makarov pulled out a thumper grenade launcher and fired at a mech tank. The round hit the armor, but failed to penetrate.

"Shit." Makarov muttered, as he was also knocked unconscious.

With everyone knocked out, Hiroshi climbed out of his mecha tank.

"I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Take them to Amon." Hiroshi said.

Bolin and Mako appeared thru a hole in the ground, and grabbed as many as they could.

"Not so fast, boys." Hiroshi said, electric gloves armed.

"Sponsoring the fire ferrets. Supporting the Avatar. It was a ploy, wasn't it?" Mako asked, glaring daggers into Hiroshi.

"Yes. And the worst part was seeing my daughter so intimate with the Avatar, the most glaring evidence of the flaw of bending." Hiroshi said.

Makarov woke up and looked at Hiroshi. Clenching his fists, he broke from Bolin's hold and tackled Hiroshi. The Spetsnaz initially had the upper hand, but Hiroshi once against shocked him with an electric glove.

"Dad!" Asami shouted, gathering her father's attention.

"Why?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, I tried to keep this away from you. But you have to know the truth. These benders, they took your mother away. With Amon, we can create a world where no one is oppressed any longer." Hiroshi said, offering Asami an electric glove.

Asami took the glove, looking at her father.

"No." Mako said, not believing the turn of events.

"I love you dad." Asami said, before shocking her father with the glove. Mako and Bolin looked in surprise as Asami choose their side.

The Lieutenant quickly battled Asami, but was she beat his ass real easy.

"We need to leave, now." Asami shouted, as more equalists came in.

"Not without him." Price shouted, grabbing the unconscious Lieutenant.

Bolin close the hole, as the remaining tanks attacked, cutting them off. Back on the zeppelin, Ghost took the Lt into a small room and locked him up.

"Ghost, stay watch over the prisoner. Call us when he wakes up. We'll interrogate him." Price said.

In the cockpit, everyone was wrapping their heads around the events. It was so surreal.

"You're welcome to stay at air temple island." Korra said to her friends.

"Thanks Korra. I appreciate that." Mako said.

"Asami, I'm sorry about all of this." Korra said, putting a hand on the heiress shoulder.

Asami looked at Korra and hugged her tightly, as tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, Asami. I'm here for you." Korra said, tightly hugging Asami.

"Price, the prisoner is waking up." Ghost said.

"Lets move." Price said.

The 3 soldiers grabbed submachine guns and headed deeper into the zeppelin. Price put on a brass knuckle, and punched the Lt.

"Where's the equalist base?" Price asked.

"I'm not telling." The Lt said.

"We'll make you talk." Makarov said. He pulled out a knife and slashed the Lt across the face.

"Tell us!" Price shouted.

"He's got a gold tooth!" Ghost said.

Makarov used his knife and broke the tooth out of the mouth. A painful scream filled the zeppelin shocking those on the bridge.

"What's going on down their?" Tenzin asked.

In the interrogation room, the Lt still wouldn't talk. Makarov grabbed the Lt and threw him across the room.

"I got an idea. Pin him against the wall. Pants down." Price said.

Makarov grabbed a broom handle and broke it in two. He shoved one end up the Lt's ass, sodomizing him.

Another blood curdling scream was heard, as the soldiers continued to torture the Lt.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going down to see what's going on." Korra said.

She walked down the zeppelin and entered the torture room. What she was a room of horrors. She saw blood all over the place, and followed the stream… right up the Lt's rectum.

"What's going on?!" Korra asked.

"Interrogation. We need information about the equalists." Makarov said, preparing a hot piece of metal.

"That's going too far." Korra said.

"What would you do? The ends justify the means. Remember that." Makarov said.

A ringing sound was heard, and everyone trailed to a phone.

"It's his, sir." Ghost said, handing Price the phone. Price listened for a second and dropped the phone. He grabbed Makarov's desert eagle, and shot the Lt in the face, killing him.

"What the hell!" Korra shouted.

"Who was that?" Yuri asked.

"Amon." Price said.


	6. Chapter 6 new chief and training

Ch 6 new chief and training

"Oh shit!" Asami exclaimed.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"All my stuff. It's at the house. But I won't be able to get it." Asami said.

"Sure you will." Yuri said, walking back in the bridge.

"How?" Korra asked.

"Simple. Asami takes the squad to her house. We grab her stuff, and leave." Yuri said.

"If you encounter equalists?" Korra asked.

"We got assault rifles and advanced hand-to-hand training. They don't." Yuri said.

Settling on the ground, they left the zeppelin and headed towards a parked car.

"You're gonna steal a car?" Asami asked.

Makarov broke the window glass with his rifle butt, and opened the door. Sitting in the driver's seat, he ripped open the ignition and put two wires together, starting the car.

"I'll drive." Asami said.

The ride was quiet, and everyone was on edge. The 4 soldiers had their rifles pointed outward, waiting for an equalist to jump out and attack. But no attack came.

"Here's the drill. Asami leads us to her room, and any other rooms that she deems important. They'll be defending against a large strike, not a small group infiltration. Move fast, and make little noise. If it goes right, we'll be in and out before they know it." Price said.

"Sir, what if we get discovered?" Yuri asked.

"Anyone inside is considered a hostile. Use lethal force. Especially on Hiroshi Sato." Price said.

The soldiers cocked their guns and left the car. They approached the house, and opened the door. Inside the house, Asami led them to her room, and closed the door. Asami watched as the soldiers quickly set up defensive positions. Price leaned against the window, M4 rifle on the windowsill. Makarov and Ghost were on the opposite side of the bed, crouching down to have as much cover as possible. Their rifles were facing the door, waiting for an equalist to pop in. Yuri was next to the door, MP5K in his hands.

"Asami, get your stuff ready. We're running out of time." Price said.

"It's all ready. But it's a lot of stuff." Asami said.

"We'll make due. Everyone, grab a bag and take it to the car." Makarov said.

The operation ran some risk, but no equalists were seen. That made their job much easier.

"Asami, how much shit do you plan on taking?" Yuri asked.

"Since I won't be at the house again, I might as well take stuff for long term stay at the temple." Asami replied.

"Smart women. Now lets go." Ghost said, taking the wheel.

Morning came, and they arrived at the temple via ferry.

"Asami, you really need all this stuff?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I could have taken more stuff." Asami said, as the air acolytes took her luggage into the temple.

As the group went inside the temple, Ikki made a disturbing comment that surprised Asami and Korra.

"Hey Asami, do you know that Korra talks about you in her sleep?" she asked, rather calmly.

Korra on the other hand, was not so calm. She was on the verge of flipping her shit.

"Uh… no. I didn't know that." Asami said.

Korra grabbed Asami and yanked her away from Ikki into her room. Shen then slammed the door in Ikki's face.

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra said from across the door.

Ikki scowled in response.

"Well, here's your new room." Korra said to Asami, showing her the room.

"Good. There's nothing here that reminds me of my father." Asami said.

Just then, Makarov walked inside the room and looked out the window. He looked in different directions, and jotted notes down.

"I thought this was the woman's section." Asami said.

"If the equalist attack here, we gotta know every inch of the temple. If there's a spot where we can spring a trap, we'll use it. This window is perfect for an observation post. You get a view of the city. Might put an RPG, machine gun nest, or a sniper rifle." Makarov said, jotting more notes down. Then he just left.

"That was odd." Asami said.

"Everyone in the squad is odd. You didn't see what they did to that equalist they captured. They cut a tooth out, slashed his face, and shoved a broomstick up his ass. Then price blew his head off." Korra said.

"Glad I wasn't there." Asami said, sitting on the bed. She clenched her fists, still angry at her father.

"Asami, just relax for now." Korra said, kneeling behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"That feels good, Korra." Asami said, relaxing into the avatar's massage.

Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami's neck, then started to suck on it.

"Korra, someone might walk in." Asami warned.

And right on cue, Tenzin knocked on the door.

"Ikki, go away!" Korra said, standing up and opening the door.

"How's it going?" Tenzin asked.

"Fine. Just showing Asami her new room." Korra said, blushing since she almost gave Asami a hickey.

"Lin's replacement Saikhan will be sworn into day as chief of police today, and I think you should be there." Tenzin said.

The squad also came as well. They reasoned that a new change in leadership could change the balance of power in the city. They knew and seen way too much to know otherwise. They put on trench coats and put in submachine guns in the suits.

At the ceremony, Saikhan said he's support Tarrlok, surprising Korra and Tarrlok.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. We're looking at the next KGB, Gestapo, Stasis, etc." Price said.

"This is what Amon wants. More support for his cause." Makarov said.

Price walked up to see Tarrlok and Korra talking.

"You're not in fact, the avatar. You are merely a half-baked avatar in training. How is your air bending training going? Made any progress?" Tenzin sneered.

Korra only looked at the ground in defeat.

"Hey fucker, I've been here for a month, and I've heard more about Korra. I've seen her fight the equalists. She even infiltrated a mass meeting involving them. You didn't. I know your type. The second you see combat, you run like the cowardly cock-sucking bitch you are, only to take the glory that the real soldiers have earned. Try and intimidate Korra again, or manipulate her into joining your gestapo, I'll put bullet between your eyes. I'll peel your eyelids back and leave you to fry in the desert." Price threatened.

Tarrlok was taken back, but regained his composer.

"You don't scare me at all." Tarrlok said.

"I don't. But there's much worse things than me. I've seen them." Price said, giving Tarrlok the thousand-yard stare.

At the temple, Korra sat on the cliff edge, contemplating her situation.

"You okay?" Asami asked.

"No. I'm not. How can I save the city if I can't air bend?" Korra asked. "I'm the worst avatar ever."

"No you're not. You're amazing!" Asami encouraged.

"Remember, Aang mastered all the elements while battling the fire nation, and he was just a kid." Mako said.

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. The arena is shut down, but you still have us. The new team avatar!" Bolin said.

"We got your back, Korra. We're in this one." Makarov said, walking up with the squad.

"Thanks guys. Couldn't have asked for better help." Korra said.

Next morning, training soon began. Price and Makarov stood next to a table with various guns on it. AK-47s, G36Cs, M4s, RPDs, etc. The squad instructed team avatar on the weapons. Stripping and cleaning them, fire control, and proper handling of the weapons. Asami got the hand of the weapons easier than the others, since she was an engineer.

It didn't take long for team avatar to pick out their weapons. Korra, with her aggressive close in fighting style chose an MP5K sub. Mako took a G3 rifle, trademarking his cool under fire discipline. Steady shots with deadly accuracy. Bolin took the M249 saw, and Asami took two Skorpion sub machine guns.

"Now that you're shooting the weapons, we're gonna have a practice session. We've set up a target area. You have 4 targets in a café scenario. 3 sitting, one standing. You'll roll in on that Sato mobile that Asami just drove out of nowhere. (Cue Sato-mobile driving up). These equalists, will be enjoying their last miserable meal, on their last miserable day, on this miserable planet that we call earth." Makarov said.

"Wow. So much misery." Bolin said.

"You've no idea what misery truly is." Ghost darkly said.

"Us 4 will demonstrate first. Stay on the far end until we drive up." Yuri said.

Ghost drove the satomobile and screeched to a halt in front of the targets. The 4 special ops soldiers pulled out their rifles, and proceeded to hose the area down with gunfire, producing a hail of bullets and smoke. And just as it started, it ended. The 4 sat down and peeled away.

"Damn. Glad their teaching us." Bolin said.

"You're up next." Price said.

With the sato-mobile in the previous spot, and new targets set up, they started. Asami speed towards the 'café' and slammed on the breaks in front. Once again, the area was hosed down with gunfire. But as they left, Korra grabbed Asami's spare Skorpion and continued firing as she drove them away.

As they inspected the targets, they noticed that 3 were dead, but one was still alive.

"Not good enough. You have to pick a target immediately and focus on it. Had this been a real fight, this lone equalist may have escaped to fight another day."

"I noticed that Korra grabbed another machine gun while you guys were driving away. We didn't do that. Proper planning prevents piss-poor performance." Yuri said.


	7. Chapter 7 night patrol

Ch 7 night patrol

Asami drover her satomobile down a street in the dark night of republic city. Price pulled out a map of the area they were in, rumored to be filled with equalist movement.

"Here's the plan. We split up into teams of two. Ghost and Yuri, take the upper part of the block. Mako and Bolin, take the left side. Me and Korra will head up the middle. Makarov and Price, guard our side." Asami said.

Everyone separated and started to their objectives.

"So, Korra, what's on your mind?" Asami asked.

"A lot. You, our relationship, the equalists, you…" Korra said.

"I'm guessing a lot of it is about me." Asami said.

The continued walking in silence when Asami asked another question.

"What Ikki said. About you talking about me in your sleep. Is that true?"

"Lets not talk about that and say we did." Korra said.

Asami looked a little downcast, but brightened up again. They heard movement and turned around, only for the equalist to quickly ambush them. Before Asami could pull the trigger, the equalist chi blocked her and Korra, taking down both of them.

"Grab her." One of the equalist said, and they grabbed Asami.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Korra yelled, attempting to fire bend at them, but nothing happened.

"Wait a minute. Lets make the Avatar suffer." One of the mooks said.

"How?" another asked.

"Simple. She watches while we rape Asami." The lead equalist said.

Eyes wide, and unable to bend or properly fight, Korra crawled towards Asami's Skorpion and grabbed it. Pointing it at the equalists, she pulled the trigger, and emptied the 20 round magazine into them.

Makarov and Price heard the shooting and ran down the alley meeting both of them.

"Makarov, take them down!" Price yelled, seeing an equalist escaping.

Makarov chased after the equalist and brutally gunned him down with his AK.

"You okay?" Price asked, slinging his rifle and picking up Asami, then Korra.

"I'm fine." Asami said, clenching her fists and moving her ankle.

"I can't believe that." Korra said, staring into space.

"Korra, it's okay. You had no choice." Asami said, standing on her two feet.

"Don't worry. We're heading home." Price said, heading back to the Satomobile. "If any more equalists attack, run. I'll take care of them."

"Bolin, repeat your last message." Price said.

"We captured a bunch of equalists. We're bringing them in for the police to take away." Bolin said.

"They'll just escape and fight another day. We don't negotiate with terrorists." Makarov said.

"Makarov…" Price said.

Bolin and Mako came, with equalists encased in earth prisons.

"Impressive." Price said.

"Thanks." Bolin happily said.

The equalists were tied and forced on their knees. Makarov watched guard over them, a decision that wasn't happy with Price. He knew how trigger happy the Spetsnaz could be. He also knew that he saw some of the worst fighting in the Chechen wars.

Makarov eyed the prisoners, and looked at his AK. Pulling the bolt back, he saw it was loaded. Flipping the safety to full auto he walked up to the prisoners, and pulled the trigger. Face contorted in hatred, he squeezed the trigger until the gun was out of ammo, and the prisoners were dead.

"Makarov! What the hell was that for!?" Yuri yelled.

Makarov didn't say anything, but walked back to the island. The sounds of gunfire were head, as he continued to fight the equalists.

"Why did he snap like that?" Bolin asked.

"I guess it's something from his past. Whatever it could be…" Mako said.

"Everyone, gather round. I have something to tell." Yuri said.

"Makarov was never really a good person. He was always a bastard, but he was an idealist at the beginning, as idealistic as an ultranationalist could be. In the first Chechen war, he was in the spetznaz, the most deadly branch in the Russian military. His brother was captured by Chechen rebels. Makarov wanted to go and rescue him right away, but his superiors said no. Wait until the next offensive. For two months Makarov waited, until said offensive was done. Makarov lead a team to the prison, and found his brother dead. He killed every single guard that was captured. After that, he helped destroy 10 Chechen hideouts and villages. No survivors." Yuri said.

"So he's a nutcase ready to go on a killing spree." Korra said.

"I'd say he's already starting. But he won't shoot his allies. At least I hope not." Yuri said.

As they headed back to the island, Ghost and Makarov spotted the large mountain overlooking the city.

"Guys, does anyone live in those mountains?" Ghost asked.

"No. There's wild animals that live up there. You'd be a fool to go there." Asami said.

"Could be a spot where the equalists are hiding out. That's what the Chechens did." Makarov said.

As they were driving, they heard on the radio about another batch of equalists rising up.

"Take us there. We'll deal with it." Price said, racking the bolt on his rifle.

As they got closer, they saw a truck escaping. As they drove behind the truck, the back end opened up and, popping sounds were heard.

"Holy shit! They got guns!" Bolin shouted.

"Get us closer!" Price yelled, firing his M4 at them.

Despite the gunfire, Asami floored it, enough so Price could fire an incendiary grenade. He pulled the trigger on his M203 and the grenade flew inside the vehicle.

"Amazing shot, Price." Ghost said.

"Comes with experience." Price replied.

The equalist truck crashed into a street pole, and the occupants scrambled out, burning and screaming.

"Don't shoot! Let them burn." Makarov said, lowering Korra's machine gun.

They watched as the equalists died from the burning. For Mako, Bolin, and Asami, it was heartbreaking. They saw their parents die by such a death.

"I'm heading back home." Asami said, no longer stomaching the brutality.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of the equalists." Ghost said, checking his pistol.

"That's why I'm heading home." Asami spat.

"If you can't stomach that, then leave the city. That is the taste of what both sides will do to each other. A general once said, war is hell. You can't contain it. You can't control it. The harsher it is, the quicker it'll end. I promise you that." Makarov said.

"Yeah, it'll end because everyone will be dead." Korra said.

"That's the point. When one side is completely destroyed, no more war. Plain and simple." Makarov said.

"You scare me, Makarov." Yuri said.

"Goes with the territory." Makarov replied.

Price walked towards the truck, and picked up a rifle.

"Kar98K rifle." He muttered.

"What's that you got?" Korra asked.

"We need to get back to the temple, now!" Price emphasized.

At the temple, they sat in the living room. Price threw the captured equalist rifle on the table.

"Kar-98K rifle. 5-round magazine. Fires 7.92mm bullets. Still lethal in experienced hands." Price said.

"Still lethal?" Bolin asked, picking up the rifle.

"Where we come from, is the year 2012. That rifle hasn't been used by any military as an official weapon since 1945. It's obsolete, but a good shooter can cause damage with it." Price answered.

Asami held the rifle and leaned against a counter.

"Hiroshi could be making thousands of rifles if he puts everything behind the project." Ghost said.

"We do have one advantage. The equalists aren't as trained or battle hardened to ballistic warfare as we are. And we got fully automatic weapons. This is a bolt-action rifle. Extreme slow firing rate compared to an AK or M4. We can still outgun them, and we got experience to boot." Makarov pointed out.

"Everyone, get some sleep. We'll be busy the next few days." Price said, tired from the fight.

As Korra went to her room, Asami walked in after her.

"Korra, can I sleep with you tonight?" Asami asked.

Korra gave Asami a weird look.

"Not like that. Well, I wouldn't mind if it came to that." Asami chuckled.

Korra smiled in response.

"Sure, Asami. What's on your mind?"

"Seeing what Price did to those equalists, it's giving me flashbacks to when my mom died. And…" Asami stopped, trying to hold back tears.

"Asami, I'm here for you, remember that." Korra said, pulling Asami close to her.

"Thank you." Asami said, then kissed Korra with enough force that Korra fell back on the bed, with Asami on top of her.

In another room, Makarov went thru the arsenal. AK-47s, M4s, G36Cs, RPDs, Dragunovs, etc.

"We fought well today. But this war will change. Tarrlok is in power, and his anti-equalist stance will only increase the strength of the equalists. That bastard can't think or see two feet in front of him." Makarov said.

He pulled out a map of the city and then a map of the mountain. The mountain was filled with trees, a few cabins, and plenty of wild animals.

"The equalists could hole up in the mountains, and conduct their raids from there. Or they could be hiding underground. If I was Tarrlok, and I see Korra as a threat to my political plans, I would capture her, and frame the equalists. That would be the easy part. Hiding her would be the hard part. Everyone knows the equalists are working underground, so Tarrlok would be able to put Korra in the mountains, and no-one would be the wiser." Makarov said to himself, jotting down the notes.


	8. Chapter 8 captured

Ch 8 captured

"Go, go go!" Price yelled, as they busted a door down, and hosed the room with gunfire. The chi-blockers were dead.

"Onto the next room." Ghost said.

It had been a week since the first fight with the equalists and they were now conducting hit and run attacks against them.

Price and his squad were impressed by the Krew. They were getting the hang of it real fast.

"Check your corners. An equalist could come out any second." Yuri replied.

Leaving the building, they got inside the sato-mobile and headed to the air temple, only for a shot to ring out.

"Sniper!" Ghost yelled.

Asami pulled over and everyone scrambled to cover.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

Makarov grabbed a piece of metal and stuck it from his cover. Another shot came from the sniper, showing his position.

"Building ahead of us, 3rd floor up. Mako, shoot lighting at him." Makarov said, aiming his AK at the sniper.

Mako charged a lightning bolt and fired, blowing up the sniper post. Debris, a rifle, and some blood fell on the ground.

"Yuri, Bolin, go in and search the building. If anyone's left, kill them." Price said.

The two went inside and the building, and found nothing.

"Building's empty!" Bolin shouted.

"Nice. Lets just broadcast our area to every equalist in the goddamned city. Brilliant." Ghost spat.

"I'll cap him if you want." Makarov said, chambering a round in his desert eagle.

"No, Makarov." Korra growled.

At the temple, they sat around the dining table, cleaning guns and eating food.

"We need to think about the defense of the temple. If the equalist gain control of the city, this will be our Bastogne. Our Leningrad." Makarov said.

"What's Bastogne and Leningrad?" Mako asked.

"In the second world war, there was a country called Germany. Under the command of their leader, Adolf Hitler, they conquered all of Europe, and invaded the western part of Russia. But during the fighting, two important cities refused to fall to the German juggernaut. Bastogne, was manned by outnumbered and outgunned American troops. They fought on until General Patton arrived with his army and drove the Germans back into their country. Leningrad was in Russia. The Germans approached it in 1941. They laid siege until they were driven away in 1944." Ghost said.

"Damn. That's a lot of fighting. Hope we don't see something like that over here." Bolin said.

"Hope is irrelevant. The war has already started. And the equalists have the upper hand. As far as I can see, we're the only one fighting them back. Tarrlock's task force isn't doing a damn thing against them. We should take him out of the equation. He'll only get in our way." Makarov said.

"He hasn't done anything, but I agree with Makarov. We what it takes to end the war. Anything." Price said.

"Where's Korra and Asami?" Yuri asked, now noticing the two women were gone.

"Said they'd be hitting the hay. We all could use a break." Ghost said, leaning back into a chair.

As the soldiers cleaned their rifles, they heard noises from upstairs. Standing up, they listened carefully, only to sit down and laugh at what they heard.

"Korra and Asami?" Tenzin asked, slightly mortified.

"Let them enjoy it. They're still alive. I don't blame them." Price said, putting his M4 back together.

"How can you stand that?" Tenzin asked.

"Go thru combat enough times that you learn to tune out certain things. The two having sex, qualifies as certain things." Makarov said, pulling the slide back on his desert eagle.

That night, they were on another patrol. They saw an equalist satomobile, escorted by two motorcycles speeding away. Asami closed the distance on the equalists, and pulled out her Skorpion.

She fired the machine gun at the mooks, and killed one of them. The other motorcycle rider slammed on his brakes, and chased after the satomobile. Price aimed his rifle at the equalist, hosing him down with led.

Last was the truck. Mako fired lighting at the vehicle, blowing a wheel off, and causing it to crash. Asami pulled aside it, only to see the squad open up with assault rifles.

When the shooting stopped, they entered the bullet riddled vehicle, and found dead equalists.

"We got company!" Asami shouted, putting on an electric glove.

"Defensive positions, now!" Makarov ordered, leaning against an open door. He aimed his rifle at the approaching headlights. He lowered his rifle when he saw it was the police. About time the reinforcements arrived.

"What are you doing, Korra?" Tarrlok growled, walking out of the lead vehicle.

Strike that. More enemies to fight. Makarov aimed his rifle at Tarrlok and flipped the switch from safety to full auto. One good burst in the bastard's back would kill him where he stood.

"Gee. The police, nor your task force showed up, until we killed the equalists." Korra said, absently looking at her fingernails.

"This is your last warning, Korra. Stay out of my way!" Tarrlock growled.

Air Temple Island

Next morning

The krew learned more about the squad. The 4 soldiers were damn good fighters, but were also cynical. The krew however, were decent fighters (compared to SAS/Spetsnaz), and idealistic. You could never find two separate groups.

They learned about their countries. Price and Ghost came from Great Britain, an island country that was a republic. Yuri and Makarov came from Russia, a federal republic.

"I have an idea. How about you guys train us in hand-to-hand? The way you were trained?" Bolin asked.

"Not gonna happen. SAS training is extremely brutal. Few make it. And Spetsnaz training is even worse. People have actually died in the training." Price warned.

"Your country allows that?" Asami asked.

"Yep. There's a reason the Spetsnaz is the most feared. In the Chechen wars, when the Spetsnaz were sent in, the rebels fled like none other. One time, we won a battle, without sending a single shot. We just sent in a platoon of Spetsnaz, and they surrendered like that." Makarov said.

Tenzin came in the house, looking distressed.

"Tarrlok just passed another law. It's illegal to be a member, or associated with the equalists, and non-benders must be inside at nightfall." Tenzin said.

"What?" Asami asked, rightfully afraid.

"He's just making the tinderbox more and more volatile. All we need, is someone to toss in a match." Price said.

"I'll do it." Makarov said. "I'll kill the fucker."

"No. We're not going to kill our own leaders. That'll make things worse." Korra said.

Makarov glanced at Korra but waited. He wanted to go back home to Russia, and if keeping Tarrlok alive would help, then he'd do it.

Next night, they were on another patrol, when they got another call.

"All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken over the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

Asami floored the gas pedal and they headed towards the borough. As they got close and closer, they noticed the power was shut off, giving the place an eerie feeling. Turning around a corner, they found the mob, but it was civilians, not equalists.

"This isn't an equalist rally. What the hell's going on?" Price asked.

Leaving their guns in the car, they approached the new-brewing situation.

"Please, help us! You're our Avatar too!" a women cried.

"Don't worry. I'll put a stop to this." Korra said, then headed towards Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power on, and leave these people alone." Korra said.

"Korra, you and your friends have no business here." Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, they are normal people, not equalists. Leave them alone." Asami said, walking next to Korrra.

"Arrest them." Tarrlok ordered.

The officers looked at each other, then coiled the civilians with the metal barricades and lifted the ground they were standing on, before putting them away in police trucks.

Korra walked in front of the metal benders and released the captured civilians. Tarrlok growled in annoyance, before capturing Asami with a water whip.

"What the hell?" Asami asked.

"Arrest her. Her father is a known equalist, and she's a non-bender outside past curfew." Tarrlok said.

"Asami has nothing to do with her father!" Mako said, throwing a fire ball to dissipate the water whip.

"Arrest those two as well." Tarrlok said.

As Korra's friends were thrown into a police truck, the squad looked on.

"Sir what do we do?" Yuri asked.

"We wait. Tonight, we spring them out of the prison. And kill Tarrlok in the process." Makarov said.

"Just like old times, Makarov." Price said, reminiscing over similar mission on the past.

"Da. Just like old times." Makarov said.

As they drove towards the temple island, Korra asked to be dropped off at the station.

"I'll talk to Saikhan. See what I can do." Korra said.

The squad gave her demeaning looks, then drove away.

Arriving at the air temple, they entered the MRAP and grabbed night vision goggles, gas masks, Kevlar vests, and more assault rifles and shotguns.

"Here's the plan. We move hard and fast. We rescue the trio from their cells, and leave before anyone knows what happened. Remember. If you see Tarrlok, shoot to kill. That's an order." Price said.

Police station

Midnight

"Stack up by the door." Price said, as he and Ghost were at the door. Makarov kicked he door down and walked in, AK-47 raised.

"Search the cells. If we find them, we take them home." Yuri said.

Asami sat in her cell, thinking over her current events. Her father was working for the equalists, she was arrested, for trying to do the right thing. She could only hope Korra wasn't going to do anything stupid. And what about the squad? What were they doing?

Suddenly, her door was torn open, and Ghost walked in.

"We're breaking you out of here." He said, handing Asami a shotgun.

"Thanks." She said.

The group walked down the hallway and continued to search the various cells. Finally, they found the brother's and broke them out.

"Hey, a little privacy here!" Bolin exclaimed, zipping up his fly.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked.

"She asked to be dropped at the police station. She would try to talk to the new chief to break you guys out. We knew it wouldn't work, so we took matters into our own hands." Price said.

They arrived at the temple, and Korra wasn't there. They waited well into the morning. Asami was restless.

"That's it! I'm going after her!" She exclaimed, grabbing a G36C rifle, and an electric glove.

"Asami, wait. You can't just go after her. You need to plan this thing out." Makarov said.

"Well you guys just went to the station and busted me and the brothers out." Asami said.

"We planned it beforehand. We were prepared for a shoot-out. Are you?" Ghost asked.

Asami sat down in defeat. They were right. She had no plan for the moment. No-one did.

Bolin turned the radio on, and heard that the equalist attacked city hall, and captured the Avatar.


	9. Chapter 9 finding Korra

Ch 9 finding Korra

"Tarrlok, you can't keep me here forever!" Korra shouted.

As Tarrlok left, Korra banged on the door, trying to break free. Tired, she slumped on the floor.

'I urge you to meditate on these visions.' Tenzin's voice echoed in her mind.

As Korra meditated, everyone else searched for her.

Lin led them underground, but Price pulled Ghost and Asami aside.

"If this is a dead end, the last stronghold left is the mountains. You two take Naga and search the mountains. Be careful. There are wild animals up there, maybe equalists. Oh, and if you run across stray dogs, kill them. If they're from Pripyat, you're screwed." Price said, before walking to head underground.

"That's a great confidence boost." Asami said.

"I've heard his tales in Pripyat. The dogs there were really aggressive. Radiation poisoning will do that." Ghost said.

"God, your world is scarier every time you talk about it." Asami said.

Equalist underground base

They headed down the tunnels, deeper into the equalist base. Rounding a corner, they saw two motorcycles heading their way. Makarov aimed his rifle, and gunned them down as if it was nothing.

"This way." Lin said, opening a metal door. They continued until the entrance opened onto a catwalk overlooking a tram-station.

They watched as a tram heading into a tunnel, and saw two equalists standing guard.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"I agree. But we got company." Lin said.

"Price, your M203." Makarov said.

Makarov was handed the single shot grenade launcher. Makarov held the launcher in one hand, and his desert eagle in the other.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked.

"Clearing the way. Just watch." Makarov said.

Makarov leaned behind the corner and approached the equalists. Aiming down the boresight of the launcher, he put it on an equalist's back, and pulled the trigger.

An explosion was heard, followed by screaming. The equalist who got shot was blown to pieces. Her comrade was tossed to the side, and he screamed in horror, clutching a bloody stump, where a leg used to be.

"My god." Tenzin said, watching as Makarov shot the wounded enemy in the head.

"Brutal, but efficient, Makarov." Lin praised.

"Yuri, hand me those napalm charges." Price said.

"Napalm?" Lin asked.

"You'll see." Makarov said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

5 minutes later, an empty tram car approached the other side of the tunnel.

"It's empty." An equalist said.

"No shit. Thanks for the obvious." The other said.

They noticed a ticking noise, and looked at the car.

"What the…"

A blast of flame was quickly seen, before engulfing the two equalists, and reaching several more.

Gut-wrenching screams were heard, as the napalm burned anything it touched.

"Don't shoot! Let them burn." Price ordered, lowering Bolin's SAW.

Mako headed towards another downed equalist. He was twitching, and was missing a leg, burned off.

"Oh shit!" Mako shouted, flipping the body over.

"What is it?" Bolin asked, walking to his brother. Bolin stopped, and fell on his ass. The equalist was still alive, but his face was completely burned off. Nothing remained.

"I'll take care of him." Yuri said, firing his rifle into the head of the equalist.

"Everyone, move upstairs." Makarov said, taking lead and killing further equalists as well.

Tenzin watched with worry, as Makarov led the group, killing equalists with no remorse. An equalist jumped Makarov, but Makarov beat him dead with his bare hands. Makarov stood up, grabbed his rifle with his blood covered hands, and continued walking.

"Makarov, a word?" Tenzin asked.

"Make it quick. We're running out of time." Makarov said, as he went around a corner, rifle aimed up.

"I'm just concerned. You're killing with no remorse." Tenzin said.

"I quit feeling remorse for my enemies long ago. Tenzin, these thugs will rape and murder your family if they have the chance. And you want me to be merciful? Sure. Please, Amon. Be careful as you beat and rape my wife. That's not gonna happen. It's war. People die. Accept it, or leave the city. For good." Makarov spat, loading his rifle.

"Makarov, behind us!" Price shouted, as more equalists showed up. The squad tore thru the enemies like it was nothing. They found a cell, filled with policemen, guarded by one equalist.

"Korra! Where is she?" Mako asked, shoving his MP5K under the prisoner's chin.

"Tarrlok's lying! We didn't attack city hall! We don't have the Avatar!" the equalist pleaded.

"Okay. This for Korra." Price said, pulling out his M9 and killed the equlist.

"You guys are some cold motherfuckers." Lin said.

Republic City mountain range

Ghost and Asami rode on Naga, heading up the mountain range. Arriving at the top, they dismounted. Ghost pulled out a G3 rifle, and Asami unsheathed an AK74u.

"We find Korra, and get out of here." She said, running in the forest.

Ghost followed Asami, and they combed the mountains, looking for Korra.

"Asami, we... get down!" Ghost yelled, tackling Asami.

Ghost kept Asami pinned, as he watched a truck approach a cabin.

"There's Korra!" Asami said, standing up and running.

"And Amon." Ghost said, as they approached the cabin. Ghost aimed his M203 grenade launcher, and pulled the trigger. The grenade landed in the middle of the equalist group, detonating and sending shrapnel all over the place.

"Asami, move inside! I'll take care of them!" Ghost shouted, firing at the equalists. With them dead, he walked inside the house. Inside, he heard a scream and moved down the stairs, pistol in his hand.

"I got the bastard." Asami said, her electric glove crackling. Ghost noticed Tarrlok lying in a pool of urine and saliva.

"Where'd you shock him?" Ghost asked.

"Genitals." Asami said.

"Nice one." Ghost said.

Asami opened the metal box and picked up an unconscious Korra.

"We need to move, now." Ghost said.

Leaving the cabin, they ran towards Naga, only for Korra to wake up.

"Put me down!" She shouted, struggling to break free.

"Korra, it's me. It's Asami." Asmai said, putting Korra down and holding her still.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"It's me. We're getting you home." Asami said.

Korra and Asami got on Naga, and headed towards the city. Ghost ran after them, checking his back for equalists.

"There's Korra!" Mako shouted, on Oogi.

"Where's Tarrlok?" Lin asked.

"How'd you escape?" Tenzin asked.

"Give her some room!" Asami shouted, putting Korra on Oogi.

"Mission accomplished." Price said.

At the air temple, the soldiers collapsed anywhere they could find. Chairs, couches, even the floor. It was evident they were fraying and burning out. Asami carried Korra to her room, and put the avatar on the bed.

"Stay with me." Korra muttered, holding onto Asami's arm.

"I'm here for you Korra." Asami said, climbing next to her.


	10. Chapter 10 turning the tide

Ch 10 turning the tide

Asami woke up and looked at Korra. Caressing the Avatar, Asami felt for the Avatar. She's only 17, and had been thru a lot already.

"Morning, Asami." Korra said, looking at her girlfriend.

"Morning, Korra." Asami said.

"Asami, thanks for saving me. I thought I was dead. Or Amon would take my bending." Korra said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll stop Amon. Just try and relax." Asami said, sitting up and holding Korra.

"If relaxing is this, I can relax all day." Korra said.

Smiling in response, Asami looked at Korra. Leaning close to each other, they kissed and tongues entangled with each other.

"Asami, not that I mind, but it's been hours since I ate." Korra said.

"Oh, right." Asami blushed.

Walking downstairs, they passed the squad. And while determined to fight to the bitter end, they were also burning out.

As everyone gathered at the dinner table, Korra ate like a wild animal.

"Sorry about this, it's been a full day since I ate anything." Korra said, downing some water.

"Korra, we need to know what happened." Tenzin said.

"Well, Tenzin, it was like this. For hours, Tarrlok had me locked in a cell. The service was slow, the accommodations were lousy. When I felt that the institution had nothing left to offer me, I just left." Korra said, in a solemn tone.

Tenzin looked at Korra with worry.

"I thought I was gonna die there, or be taken to Amon. If it wasn't for Ghost and Asami, I'd be dead." Korra said.

"What happened to Tarrlok?" Lin asked.

"I electrocuted him. If he survived that, then Amon got him." Asami said.

"You saw Amon?" Price asked.

"Yeah. Along with a squad of equalists. I blew them apart with a grenade launcher. Can't say if I got Amon or not." Ghost said.

Worried, Tenzin headed to the city, wanting to meet for the next council meeting.

"Nice knowing you." Makarov said, then headed towards the MRAP, grabbing several claymores.

"The equalists might attack today. We need to hold the island from them. Makarov, set up claymore mines at the entrance to the island." Price said.

"I've already set them up." Makarov said.

"Ghost, set up machine gun posts at the entrance. No-one's getting inside." Price said.

As they set up their defenses, they saw equalist zeppelins bombing the city.

"Hurry up! The equalists are already here!" Price yelled, running to set up an M60.

The krew got on a speed boat and headed towards the town to take the fight to the equalists. Meanwhile, the squad finished their preparations.

Republic City

Korramobile

The krew headed straight towards city hall, and heard multiple gunshots and screaming.

"Faster, Asami!" Korra shouted.

"I'll blow the engine." Asama warned.

"Blow it apart then." Korra said.

Asami floored it and pointed the car at a Mech. Korra and Bolin created a ramp, launching the car into the air. Everyone jumped out, as the car slammed into the mech, destroying it.

Caught off guard, the equalists were quickly defeated as Asami as she moved in the group quickly, taking out soldiers with her electric glove and chi-blocking techniques. Asami noticed that two equalists were about to throw Tenzin in a truck. Asami grabbed a bayoneted Kar98 and took aim. Pulling the trigger, she kills one equalist.

Asami runs forward, and bayonets the other equalist soldier. She pulls out the bayonet and watches the equalist squirm on the ground, wounded but still alive. Blinded by hatred and revenge, Asami twirls the rifle, and breaks the equalist's teeth inward. Reaching inside the mouth, Asami pulls out the tongue, and cuts it out!

The equalists grips his mouth in pain and agony, unable to properly scream without his tongue. He looks up, and sees an angry Asami. Asami takes the bayonet off the rifle, and proceeds to stab the equalists, carving out his inside, disemboweling him.

Asami looks at the dead soldier, blood over the place.

"We're leaving." Asami said, grabbing more rifles and ammunition from the dead.

"Asami, you okay?" Korra asked.

Asami turned to Korra and looked at her with haunted eyes. Korra recoiled back in surprise. The only other person's eyes who had that much anger and hatred, was the squad's eyes.

Air Temple Island

Same time

As the bombs fell on Republic City, the squad got ready for one more fight with the equalists.

Footsteps were heard, as the equalists moved up the stairs, and walked right into the claymores. The pre-positioned mines blew, stopping the first attack wave. Makarov and Yuri walked among the equalists, shooting those that were still alive.

"Sir, we've used up all our claymore mines. We won't be able to stop another attack." Yuri said.

"That's it then. Stock up one weapons and ammo. We're leaving the temple." Price said.

"I thought you guys were to defend the temple." Meelo said.

"Sorry, kid. It's only the 4 of us, against hundreds of equalists. We'll guerrilla style in the city, keep the equalits on their toes." Makarov said.

"Aw man!" Meelo pouted, walking away.

As the air benders and Lin left on Oogi, the krew, and the squad headed into the sewers of republic city.

"I can't believe we're running." Korra bemoaned.

"Be thankful you're still alive." Price said.

They watched as air Temple Island was overrun. Gunshots were heard in the distance, as the equalists began to flush out any form of resistance in the city.

"Korra, lets go." Asami said, walking into the tunnel, holding Korra next to her.

That night, Lin was on her knees, facing Amon himself.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon said.

"I'm not telling you anything, you monster." Lin said, getting up on her knees, and with her cuffed hands, and did an uppercut on Amon's genitals.

The equalist leader fell down in pain, gripping his groin.

"You benders are going to fall, starting with you." He said, then moaned in agony.

"It was worth it." Lin said, smiling as an equalist knocked her out.


	11. Chapter 11 nightmare and battle

Ch 11 nightmare and battle

Hiroshi Sato was making some speech about how the equalists have conquered the city, and that bending was now illegal.

Two equalists let the crowd, and headed into some bushes. One of them earth bended the ground and the couple jumped thru a hole.

"I can't believe he's saying that. I'm not running. I'd say we go back cleave some heads off." Korra said.

"Korra, I'm angry too. That's my father making those speeches. I want to kill equalists more then you do." Asami said.

"Then why are you so calm about this?" Korra asked.

"You think I'm calm? I'm furious. But I know that we need to wait until the United Forces arrives. We can't go out there and fight them by ourselves." Asami said.

"Fine." Kora said.

Heading to their underground hideout, they met with their friends and lay against Naga.

"Wake me up in a few hours." Asami said.

As Asami slept, Korra held her in silence.

"What are you dreaming about, honey?" Korra whispered.

Asami heard the question, because she smiled in response.

 _Asami's dream_

 _Asami stood in a street, heading towards city hall. She ran towards the building, and saw the equalists overpowering the metal bending police officers, along with Tenzin. Putting on an electric glove, she jumped into the fray, and took out many equalists._

" _We need to leave!" She said to Tenzin, picking him up._

 _Asami turned and got impaled with a bayonet. In shock, she didn't scream. Her eyes followed the bayonet, down the rifle, and into her father's eyes. And his eyes showed extreme anger and hatred._

 _Hiroshi yanked the rifle out, and Asami fell to the floor._

" _Dad, why?" Asami weakly asked, losing blood._

 _Her scenario changed. She was in a room, with her hands above her head, chained to the ceiling._

" _What the hell?" She asked, and struggled to break free._

" _Miss Sato. A pleasure for you to join us." Amon said, walking into the room._

" _Where the hell am I?" Asami asked._

" _A special room, on air Temple Island. Now back to the matter. You and your friends have been defeated. Nothing can stop the equalists now." Amon said._

" _Really? My friends are more powerful than you think." Asami said._

" _You're wrong, miss Sato." Amon said._

 _Snapping his finger, a part of the ceiling opened up, and 7 bodies fell from the ceiling, being hung. Asami gasped and looked at the bodies._

 _Price, Yuri, Ghost, Makaorov, Bolin, Mako, and Korra._

" _Korra!" Asami shouted._

 _But Korra didn't respond._

" _No!" Asami yelled, violently struggling against her chains. She exhausted herself and she stayed there, sobbing._

" _Asami." A new voice said._

 _Asami looked up, tears down her face. She saw her father, with a wicked looking knife in his hands._

" _I gave you everything, Asami. And you betray me. You are no longer my daughter." Hiroshi said._

 _Asami watched, then screamed in horror as Hiroshi disemboweled her._

"GOD, NO!" Asami yelled, waking up from her nightmare.

"Asami, what happened?" Korra asked, pulling Asami towards her.

Asami looked at Korra, then broke down, sobbing against Korra.

"He killed them." Asami sobbed.

"Who killed who?" Korra asked.

"Amon. He killed you, Bolin, Mako, the squad, everyone. Then my father killed me." Asami said.

"Asami, look at me." Korra said, holding Asami to look at her. "Amon hasn't killed us. We're going to get through this. I promise you. We'll take down Amon, and throw your father into jail, if not in front of an execution squad."

"You okay?" Mako asked, walking towards them.

"She just had a nightmare. A horrible one." Korra said, holding Asami close.

Makarov came towards them, rifle in hand.

"It's morning. The united forces are coming." Makarov said.

Asami and Korra looked at each other, then decided to head out with the squad.

They watched on the docks, as 10 battleships appeared thru the fog.

"Where are the mecha tanks?" Mako asked.

Makarov looked at the fleet, and didn't see any aircraft.

"Just battleships. No zeppelins, no planes?" Makarov asked.

"No. Why?" Korra asked.

"Then say good-by to this fleet." Makarov said.

Hearing a low droning noise, they looked at the direction, and saw dozens of biplane bombers heading to the fleet.

"Shit." Price said, knowing that his squad couldn't do anything to stop it. Korra dove in the water and swam to the fleet, hoping to help anyway she can.

"Look at that. It must have taken months, if not years to make those warships." Ghost said.

"Yep. And now it's turning into ruins, all in a matter of minutes." Yuri replied.

Yuri's words were proven true, as the biplanes destroyed the battleships in a matter of minutes.

Once again, they retreated back underground.

"I was ready for zeppelins and mecha tanks, not these new aircraft." General Iroh said.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon proves to be one step ahead of us." Korra said.

"We're not out of this fight yet." Iroh said. "Those planes came from somewhere. Close by."

Iroh pulled out a map of the city.

"The planes must have come here. From the mountains."

"It'll be a bitch to hike up there." Price said.

"But if we take out that base, it'll buy us some time." Makarov said.

"What about Amon?" Korra asked.

"He'll come next. We need to destroy this base of his. If not, he'll have a hundred ways to kill us." Iroh said.

"I need some fresh air." Korra said, putting on her equalist uniform and walked out, with Asami after her.

"Asami, wait." Makarov said, and handed her an AK-7u.

The two women walked outside and overheard equalist talking.

"I can't believe he's keeping Tarrlok alive." An equalist said.

"Yeah. Imprisoned at the air temple. I wonder what will happen to him. Hopefully he can die a gruesome death."

"Lets go see him. If he knows about Amon, good. If not, well I'll find someone to vent at." Korra said.


	12. Chapter 12 confessions and more

Ch 12 confessions and more

Reaching the island, they snuck inside the temple, and reached the attic.

"I don't suppse you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said.

"We're not. Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok said.

"You're brothers?" Asami asked.

"Yes. After Avatar Aang defeated Yakone, he left the city. Got facial surgery to change himself. He went to the North Pole, and married. Years later, me and Amon, whose name is Noatak, came into being." Tarrlok said.

"What happened next? If you two were brothers…" Asami asked.

"Both of us were water benders. At first, it was good. We had good times playing with each other. Our father, Yakone, saw the potential in us, and the good times were over. He trained us rigorously in water bending skills, and eventually blood bending." Tarrlok said.

"Blood bending?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Both of us are blood benders. I didn't have the stomach for it. Noatak did have the stomach. We practiced on small animals, like dogs and baby wolves. Over time, we started on larger animals. My brother became cold and distant. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but going thru all of that must have changed him into Amon. Soon, my father wanted us to blood bend each other." Tarrlok said.

Asami listened to the story, and had flashbacks to her past. Before her mother was killed, times were good. But after her death, Hiroshi became distant, spending more and more time working on projects. Asami wondered if her father has been making the new weapons since that time.

She then flashed forward to when her father gave the electric glove, to join the equalist side. She refused and her reward was shooting and stabbing an equalist dead, trying to save Tenzin.

"Noatak blood bended me, but I refused to blood bend him. My father was pissed off, but my brother defended me. He ran away into a blizzard. We never found him again, and my father died a few years later." Tarrlok said.

"I can't believe that." Korra said.

"Korra, I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. The revolution may be built on a lie, but Amon truly believes that bending is the source of all evil. Defeat him, and put an end to this tragic story." Tarrlok said.

"Thanks, Tarrlok." Korra said, and was about to leave.

"We can't leave you here." Korra said.

"No-one must know that you visited me." Tarrlok said.

As the two left, having a plan to stop Amon, they ran into Makarov.

"Where the hell where you two?" Makarov asked.

"We were…" Korra started.

"Get back with the others." Makarov said. As they headed back, they heard noise from upstairs.

"Tarrlok?" Makarov asked, climbing into the attic.

A long burst of gunfire was heard, as Makarov emptied an MP5K into the councilmen.

The two women looked back at the sound of the gunfight. Makarov walked down the stairs, inserting a new magazine in his machine gun.

"He's your enemy. You kill your enemy. No questions." Makarov said.

Equalist air base

Mountain range

The 9 of them, made up of the krew, the squad, and Iroh, overlooked the base.

"Ghost, what do you see?" Price asked.

"Nothing sir. No guard towers, no patrols, just plenty of metal poles in the ground." Ghost said.

Makarov aimed a grenade launcher and fired. The grenade hit one of the metal poles and blew, sending an electric surge.

"Electric fence. Proceed with caution." Price said.

Moving into the base, they found little resistance.

"Where is everyone?" Korra asked.

"Doesn't matter. Asami, take one of the mecha tanks. Destroy the biplanes. Bolin, destroy the runways. Everyone else, inside the base. We're taking anything useful." Price said.

Running inside, they slaughtered all the equalists inside, except one prisoner.

"This base is empty! Where is everyone!?" Makarov shouted.

"At a meeting rally. If you wanted to get Amon, you missed your chance." The equalist laughed. His reward, was a shotgun blast to the face.

"Double time it, people. Amon's having a meeting today!" Price yelled.

Meanwhile, Asami was busy destroying the biplane fleet, using one of the few mecha found at the base.

"Asami, what are you doing?" Hiroshi shouted, approaching her inside another mech. "How can you spend time with those benders? How can you spend time with her?"

"You don't feel any love anymore. You're filled with hatred." Asami said.

Hiroshi charged Asami, and the two fought. Hiroshi grabbed Asami's mech and threw it against the wall.

"I can see there's no hope of saving you now!" Hiroshi shouted, ready to kill her daughter. Asami looked for an escape, seconds away from her nightmare coming true.

"Over here!" Price yelled, firing his M4 rifle at Hiroshi's mech. While the bullets didn't do anything against the armor, it did catch Hiroshi's attention. He turned to face the new threat, only for Iroh and Mako to throw lighting at the mech, short circuiting it. Hiroshi climbed out of his mech, and was quickly captured by everyone else.

Asami climbed out of her mech, shaken up. Her own father almost killed her.

"Asami, you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine Korra." Asami said. She then approached her father, and was given a pistol by Ghost.

Asami aimed the pistol at her father. With her hand on the trigger, she hesitated.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't." Asami said, giving the pistol back to Ghost.

"I expected better from you, Asami. Whoring yourself to the Avatar has made you soft." Hiroshi taunted.

Furious, Korra froze Hiroshi's mouth, specifically his teeth. She broke all 32 tooths, and shoved them down his throat. Hiroshi clutched his throat, as Korra forced the ivories into his stomach.

"Wow. I've seen soldiers rip teeth out. Never shove them down a throat." Makarov said.

"You are a terrible father." Asami said, holding back tears.

After a few tense minutes, Korra held Asami, trying to comfort her. She was also worried about facing Amon. But they took down this base. They'd do better facing Amon.


	13. Chapter 13 final showdown

Ch 13 final showdown

Korra, Asami, and Makarov infiltrated inside the equalist meeting. Everyone else was outside, hiding in various buildings.

The trio walked on a balcony, and saw Amon giving his speech to his followers.

"I decided to give equality to everyone." Amon said.

"That's a lie, Amon!" Korra shouted, yanking off her mask, followed by Asami. "Or should I say Noatak?"

"Nice one Avatar. You're getting desperate." Amon said.

"Amon is Yakone's son! And his brother, is councilmen Tarrlok!" Korra announced.

"Don't worry. The avatar is making things up. I'll show you what the truth really is." Amon said.

Amon took off his mask, and showed a scarred face.

"This is what a fire bender did to me!" He yelled, pointing to his face. The crowd rallied behind him, and shouted jeers at the avatar.

"It's the truth. I'm telling the truth!" Korra desperately said.

"The truth is what people want it to be, no matter how illogical it is!" Makarov retorted, whipping out his AK rifle, and racked the bolt.

"Korra, we need to move!" Asami said, putting on an electric glove, and pulled out a G-18 handgun.

"Ya'll are gonna miss the event." Amon said, as several poles rose out of the ground, showing Tenzin and his air bender children.

"Today, I rid the world of air bending!" Amon said.

"He's gonna kill them." Makarov growled, setting his sights on Amon, but didn't pull the trigger.

Korra fired a fire blast towards Amon, followed by Makarov, firing single shot rounds from his AK, hitting several of the equalists. Korra ran across the walls using her fire bending, with Asami holding onto her hand. Makarov jumped from the balcony, landing amongst the seats. He ran and shot his way thru the crowd, and saw Amon get knocked off the stand from Tenzin's air blast.

"Everyone, get out of here. I'll create a diversion." Korra said. She took a different rout, with Asami and Makarov following her. Korra created flames and created a wall of fire, running into a nearby room.

"Everyone, hide." Korra said.

Korra hid under a table, Makarov and Asami hid behind corners. Amon walked in the room and waited for a few seconds. He turned around and left.

Korra sighed in relief, only for Amon to capture her.

"Korra!" Asami yelled, running after Amon, but Amon used his blood bending to subdue her and throw her against the wall.

Makarov left his corner and was about to shoot Amon, only to see Asami be thrown at him knocking him against a wall.

"No!" Korra cried, as Amon took her bending away.

"I told you I'd destroy you." Amon said, walking to Asami. He dragged the heiress next to Korra and got ready to kill her.

"Pity you're to die." Amon said, standing in front of her.

Asami heavily breathed then shocked the masked man with the electric glove. Asami got up and carried Korra away, bridal style.

"Asami, my bending…" Korra started.

"Don't worry. We're getting out of here." Asami started.

A loud thumping noise was heard, and Amon was tossed against a wall, with Makarov about to finish him off.

It was not to be. Amon quickly recovered and blood bended Makarov, suspending him in midair. Looking at the two women, Amon blood bended Asami as well, suspending her him midair as well.

Both struggled against the hold, but couldn't break free. Makarov watched as he pointed his AK at Asami, despite struggling to point the rifle elsewhere. Asami watched as she pointed her G-18 at Makarov. The blood-bending bastard was going to force the duo to kill each other, and then the Avatar, and everyone else.

"No!" Korra shouted, throwing her fist towards Amon, and an air blast followed suit, hitting Amon, knocking him back.

"Impossible." Amon said.

"I can air bend. I can air bend!" Korra shouted, and began throwing air bending punches at Amon, knocking him back further and further. Amon blood bended Korra one more time, but Korra broke thru the hold, and fired a powerful air blast at Amon, knocking him out of the building, and into the ocean below.

"The avatar killed out leader!"

"Evil Avatar!"

As the equalist crowd threw angry insults at the Avatar, Amon rose up in a water spout, desperate not to drown. Everyone watched as the fraud looked at them.

"There's Amon! Fire on sight!" Price ordered, firing his M4 rifle at Amon.

The squad, supported by Mako and Bolin fired bullets and fire at Amon, finally killing him.

Everyone gathered around the fallen blood bender. The equalist crowd didn't know what to do.

"Everyone, on your feet! Hands on your head!" Ghost yelled, firing a burst in the air. The crowd wasted no time in following the soldier's orders.

As the squad rounded up the civilians and cuffed them, another fleet of united forces battleships arrived, the lead commander howling in the air. Tenzin wasn't pleased.

The united forces soldiers walked off their ships, and took the cuffed civilians to the prison cells in the police station, to await trials.

As Korra watched, she felt depressed about the situation. She lost her bending. She was no longer the avatar. The squad observed Korra's deteriorating condition. They'd seen it on too many soldiers. Many of those soldiers committed suicide out of despair.

That night, on air Temple Island, Korra sat in her room contemplating her situation. Asami walked in to talk to her.

"Korra, we'll be visiting Katara. The greatest healer in the world." Asami said, wanting to help her friend.

"I know but, what if she can't heal me?" Korra asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but whether you're the avatar or not, doesn't matter. You're Korra. That's all that matters to me. Korra, I love you, and I'll always support you." Asami said.

With some weight off of her shoulders, Korra leaned into Asami's embrace.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra said, pulling Asami close to kiss her.


	14. Chapter 14 epilogue

Ch 14 epilogue

At the South Pole, they left the ship and headed into a hut. The squad brought the MRAP, loaded with all the weapons and munitions left over from the war. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see an armored vehicle pulling up against the compound.

"Wait." Tonraq said, seeing the 4 special ops soldiers.

"Shit." Price said, and pulled out his M4, racking the bolt.

"The four of you helped my daughter?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes. If it wasn't for us, she'd be dead." Ghost said.

"You have my thanks and gratitude. I've heard about what happened in the city. Thanks the sprits you 4 were around to protect Korra." Tonraq said.

"Thanks, sir. It's what we do." Yuri said.

All night, and well into the day, Katara tried everything to heal Korra, but nothing was working. Defeated, Katara walked outside to meet everyone. Katara noticed the worn out tired looks. These people had been to hell and back.

"I'm sorry. I can't restore Korra's bending. Her connection to the 3 elements has been severed." Katara said.

Korra walked out into the room, and saw everyone. Unable to speak, Korra walked out of the compound, and got on Naga.

"Korra, wait a minute!" Asami said, running out, but Korra was long gone.

Asami watched as Naga disappeared into the distance. Asami ran after Korra, hoping to find her before she did anything drastic.

Korra stood on the ledge, contemplating suicide. As much as she wanted to jump and die, she couldn't take the final step. Korra collapsed on her knees and sobbed.

"Not now, Tenzin." Korra said, seeing air nomad clothes next to her.

"But you called me here." A different voice said.

Korra looked up and saw her predecessor.

"Aang. How…"

"When we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change." Aang said, who put his thumb on Korra's head.

With her eyes glowing, Korra saw all the previous Avatars lined up behind Aang, giving Korra all their bending knowledge.

"Aang, wait. 4 soldiers came from a different world. Can you put them back?" Korra asked.

"I can. But this world, and there's will be forever connected to each other. What they're capable of doing, is less than 1% of what their world is capable of doing. If you want to take that risk, I'll open the southern spirit portal." Aang said.

"I'll take that risk." Korra said.

Aang snapped his finger and Korra saw a bright upright yellow beam of light appear in the far horizon.

Still in the avatar state, Korra rose on a water spout, unleashing water, earth, and fire. She was back.

Settling down on the snow, she turned around and saw Asami. Korra ran towards her and captured her in a kiss.

"I love you too." Korra said, affirming their relationship.

Approaching the southern water tribe temple, Korra announced that she could now restore bending, and her own bending was restored by Aang.

Lin kneeled in front of Korra, who put her thumb on Lin's forehead. Korra entered the avatar state, and restored Lin's bending.

Standing up, Lin lifted the 6 earth stones in front of the temple, showing that she too, had her bending restored.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." Lin said.

Korra turned to the four soldiers, and talked to them.

"Guys, I have to show you something."

Korra led them to the now open spirit portal.

"Déjà vu." Makarov said.

"You saw this before?" Korra asked.

"Just before we left. We were investigating a disturbance in northern Russia. We saw this exact thing." Price said.

"Drive thru here, and you'll return to your world." Korra said, pointing to the portal.

"Korra, it's been a hell of a time working with you. If you ever need us, come visit us." Ghost said.

"Thanks, guys. If it wasn't for you, republic city would have fallen. And I'd be dead. Or worse." Korra said.

"Wait a minute. Where do I go to find you?"

Price and Makarov scribbled down the headquarters of their organizations.

"Hereford, England. Moscow, Russia." Korra said, reading the names.

Korra watched as the MRAP raced into the portal, disappearing.

Moscow, Russia.

The squad was called into a meeting with their leaders.

"Where the hell have you been? You four have been gone for 6 weeks! The MRAP is shot and scorched up, you all look like you've been to hell and back." A colonel said.

"Sir, we got one hell of a story." Yuri said.


End file.
